


Lucky

by TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, Gen, Karaoke, M/M, Pidge is a little shit, Shatt, Song fic, i cant think of anything right now, klance, probs add more tags later, shiro is such a dad, shmatt??, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt/pseuds/TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt
Summary: A friend of mine needed a fic about lance singing to Keith, and I am here to please, so enjoy 2k  words of utter tooth rotting fluff.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VyRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyRed/gifts).



> my friend VyRed needed fluff and klance and lance singing and so I wrote a thing.
> 
> here is the song and inpiration for this work:  
> [The Song](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&sqi=2&ved=0ahUKEwjX5raNgsXTAhXmg1QKHcI_DmoQyCkIJDAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DacvIVA9-FMQ&usg=AFQjCNHNnSzgda1kXN_4dVrOk62WimNJPg&sig2=HlFxIJOhZBekE0SQk-2qjw)  
> [Inspiration](https://youtu.be/yaPkH1k6I0A)
> 
> find me on [My Tumblr](https://thedevilmademedo1t.tumblr.com/)
> 
> -Devil

Pidge sat down next to their brother as the music stopped playing. A new song came on to fill the silence as the group decided who would get to go and sing next. 

Keith facepalmed so hard that his nose almost started bleeding. His boyfriend- his perfect, hyperactive, fucking puppy dog of a boyfriend had just run up to the stage where the karaoke was going on. 

It was too loud to hear what was being said, even though Keith was sat in the front row with Allura, Hunk, Shiro, Matt, Nina- Alluras ‘lady friend- we’re- not- dating- keith- stop- saying- we- are’, Pidge and Coran. But he could see Lance bouncing on the balls of his feet, which was a sure fire way to tell that he was so excited that it was probable that he would jump out of his skin at any given moment. 

Lance nodded at the dj and sat down next to Keith while he waited for his turn to go on stage and sing. It took about ten minutes. Ten minutes of Lance shifting in his seat and playing with Keith's hand, which he had taken hold of the moment he sat down. Ten minutes where, one by one, each member of the group got up and left to refill their drinks at the bar (or, in Pidges case, they went to get more water. They were only nineteen and shiro, being the dad that he is, did not condone underage drinking.), or would go to grab a new snack, or go to the bathroom. Ten minutes of anxiety on Lances part because what the actual fuck was he about to do?

Finally, the dj motioned for him to come up and he stood nervously. He was still really excited, keith could tell just by looking at the boy next to him, he was just… panicking? Slightly? 

As Lance was getting ready for his turn with the hell that was karaoke night (instigated by Allura because she thought that everyone needed to have more bonding time. So, they do some random, horrible act of friendship every thursday night.), Pidge made the world's fastest and quietest betting pool as to what Lance was going to sing. 

Shrio and Matt thought it would be some obscure emo band that literally like, three people on the face of the earth had ever heard of. 

Pidge thought that Lance was more akin to choose the Friends theme song, because why the hell not?

Hunk thought that it would be some horribly sappy love song that would make everyone in the room blush for no apparent reason, because Lance would totally do that.

Keith thought that his boyfriend would choose something that he knew Keith liked, like a classic rock song or (God forbid) the friends theme song (shut up Pidge. It could happen and it's a catchy song. Fight me.)

Coran and Allura had no idea what would happen, basing their argument on the fact that this was Lance and that boy was just downright unpredictable at the best of times. They wouldn't put anything past him. 

Nina didn't vote. She didn't really know any of the others very well yet. This was only her third outing with the group, and was usually just confused. There were so many different personalities to keep up with. She should be getting paid just for dealing with Pidge and Lance, much less the rest of the people.

As final betting pools went, the earnings were great. Winner would get three hundred bucks and free wings from the bar. Pidge really wanted it to be the friends theme song. They needed the free wings. 

The room got quiet when they saw Lance get the mic from the dj, and go to stand at the center of the stage. His nerves seemed to be gone now, and he had his usual cocky smirk on his face as he stared down Keith, who immediately shrank down in his chair, not wanting to draw attention to himself. 

Lance's face slipped into a softer expression as the music began to play. Everyone, save for Keith, was leaning forward in their chairs, ready to find out what song was going to play. Everyone got really confused when the music didn't immediately start playing at full volume. Instead, they heard soft chords of a guitar resonate through the air for several seconds before Lance started singing softly into the microphone held tightly in his hand- the only indication that he was still mildly nervous about singing this song.

Do you hear me, I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy, I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

And holy shit Lance could _sing_. Like, actually sing. His voice was soft and light at the beginning of the song. The thing was, no one had heard this song before. It was obvious that some of the people in the betting pool were right out, but at this point, there was no way of knowing who had won. Everyone was just entranced.

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

And then it was obvious that Lance wasn’t singing to the group. He was singing to Keith and Keith alone. And that realization had him sitting straight up in his chair, his eyes glued to the boy on stage ho was ignoring everyone else in the room. 

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will

Everyone was staring at Keith now, because he had just let out the most inhuman noise, and then he was crying- happy tears- because his boyfriend was amazing and had the ability to make him feel like he was the only other person in the room with him. He was never going to stop listening to this song now. Never. 

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

Keith is 99% sure that most of his friends had left the room at this point. Allura and Shiro probably herding the others out, just like the parents they were. He could hear Pidge protesting, but they obviously weren't in the room anymore. It was just him and Lance now, and a bright grin split his face and he was laughing because lance was still singing and looking at him like he was the whole world and he had no idea what to do in this situation. Lance was always doing this to him. Spontaneous acts of love and affection that always confused Keith, but that made him very happy at the same time.

Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Keith was at a loss for words. He knew that Lance was talented- he was one of the few who got to see him when he wasn't putting on a show for the people around him, dancing weirdly and singing loud and off key to make others feel better about themselves. Keith knew that he could sing, he had heard him when he was in the shower, thinking that he was quiet enough that Keith wouldn't be able to hear. But, when you kept the door open and your boyfriend is sitting in bed, it's kinda hard to make it so that he can't hear you belting out Heathers The Musical from memory. (Sorry babe. Shut up Keith.)

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

Keith wanted to jump up onto the stage and hang onto his boyfriend like his life depended on it. But, he wanted to hear the rest of the song. The song that Lance had taken time to learn and sing, just for him. And Keith was melting back into his chair with a happy grin on his face. He needed to do something like this for Lance now. Though, he couldn't sing. Or dance. Or really do anything performance- wise. He could cook. Maybe a nice dinner then? 

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

Yep. if nothing before this moment had cemented the fact that he loved Lance, this did. He had his eyes closed as he sang, and Keith could see a little tear run down his cheek. Keith hoped it was a happy tear, because his were. And then Lance opened his eyes and they were the brightest blue that Keith had ever seen in his life, and they were gorgeous and glowing and there was a light behind them that could only mean that Lance was radiant on the inside. 

Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Jesus christ Keith was in love.

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

The song wound down to a close and Lance put the mic back on the table where it had come from. He grinned at Keith as he descended the stairs from the stage and opened his arms wide. Keith met him halfway and both boys held on tightly to each other. 

“That was amazing.” Keith said against the side of Lances neck. He could feel Lance grin into his hair (the bastard was always bragging that he was a few inches taller than Keith.)

“I love you.” Was the simple reply that he got, which made Keith laugh. Lance pulled away from him with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Why are you laughing, you prick? I do love you.” Keith laughed again and hugged his pouting boyfriend close again. 

“Because you're so fucking sappy and it's funny. But I love you, too. No doubt about that, babe.” Keith kissed Lances cheek once before pulling away and taking Lance's hand. 

“Now come on. I think that others are at the bar, planning on avoiding any and all eye contact with us.” It was Lance's turn to laugh as he was dragged out of the room after his boyfriend, who also had a grin on his face. 

True to Keiths word, the others in the group had take up a corner of the bar, everyone nursing some drink or other (it looked as if Shiro had given up on keeping Pidge away from alcohol. It probably had to do with the fact that he was dating Pidges brother and they were insufferable when the two were in the same room together. Shiro prayed for their parents whenever he thought of the two Holts together in a room.)

Allura was the first to look up as the two boys searched for a spot amongst their friends. She slid to the side, closer to Nina, and motioned for the two to take a seat in the newly vacated space. The boys sat and got their drinks. 

Everything was quiet for a few minutes and then Pidge spoke up.

“So… who wins the bet then?”

Hunk won. 

Obviously.

Pidge was mildly upset about that, until hunk gave them the wings that he had won. Then the small ginger was as content as their cat in a sun beam. Keith laughed when their eyes basically lit up and they tackled hunk in a hug that may have cracked a few ribs on anyone who want used to pidges hugs. 

Lance and keith were just happy that they had been able to share that moment with each other. When they were sure that ppdge was occupied and not paying attention to them, they shared a small kiss, smiling as they pulled away from each other. 

Everything as perfect and quiet for several seconds before they heard Pidge whisper softly behind them.

“Gay.”

They both groaned and simultaneously smacked Pidge on either side of their head.


End file.
